


Очерк #046 Смех

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [15]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это тест!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очерк #046 Смех

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #046 Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748952) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**Опасные Игры**

\- Разве ты не видишь? – взревел Ичиго, рванулся вперед и схватил плечи Ренджи. 

Ренджи отшатнулся и интуитивно вцепился в преплечья друга, обороняясь и защищая одновременно; он скривился, когда хватка Ичиго усилилась. Впиваясь ногтями в чужой хаори, Ичиго встряхнул товарища, яростно крича:

\- Это тест! Тест, чтобы определить, чисты ли мы от…

За его спиной раздался тошнотворный хруст. Ичиго запнулся и судорожно вдохнул. Глаза Ренджи расширились от ужаса. Чувствуя подступающую дурноту, Ичиго сделал первое движение, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, что происходит.

Звук перемалываемых костей заставлял трепетать от ужаса даже двух непоколебимых капитанов. 

Опасаясь того, что ожидало за спиной, Ичиго развернулся полностью и увидел белоснежного призрака. Тонкими ладонями она сжимала бледное лицо Тоширо. В широко раскрытых глазах маленького капитана Ичиго видел свое ошеломленное отражение. А еще он видел неестественный угол, под которым была изогнута его шея. 

Призрак вздохнула почти мечтательно и выпустила жертву.

Бесформенной грудой Тоширо рухнул на землю.

Призрак восторженно засмеялась, хлопая в смертоносные ладони. Глазами она нашла капитанов и залюбовалась выражением ужаса на их лицах.

\- Он мертв, он мертв! – пропела она и закружилась, как балерина, над неподвижным Тоширо. Серебряная корона опасно качалась на ее золотых локонах. – Вы, воины, такие глупые! Зачем вы волнуетесь о мечах, битвах и чести, когда можно просто сломать противнику шею?

Мелодичный смех превратился в хохот маньяка; ее улыбка стала шире, обнажая ровный ряд сверкающих зубов.

\- Шеи так легко ломаются! _Так легко!_

Она счастливо, удовлетворенно вздохнула, и в мгновение ока появилась перед Ичиго. Рэнджи попытался схватить ее, но она захихикала и сделала сальто, лениво зависла в воздухе и принялась разглядывать опустошенного Ичиго. Призрак была похожа на ребенка, наслаждающегося любимой сказкой.

\- Ах, Ичиго, Ичиго, Ичиго, - промурлыкала она и кончиками пальцев огладила его шею. Но как она ни старалась, смотрел на нее только Ренджи; взгляд Ичиго был прикован к изломанному телу супруга, лежавшему неподалеку. Похоже, призрак не возражала; она сладко улыбнулось и мягким движением приподняла его голову, заставляя видеть себя.

\- **Это твой второй тест, Ичиго Куросаки.**

Только после этих слов он взглянул на нее, и лицо его приобрело выражение дикой и неоспоримой ненависти. Она рассмеялась в ответ на это, послала им воздушный поцелуй и полностью исчезла. За ней потянулся шлейф зачарованного смеха.


End file.
